noobs_vs_zombies_releashfandomcom-20200216-history
Classes
There are currently 5 classes in the game, each with their own pros and cons. The Demolition The Demolition is the explosives expert of the class group. The Demolition can take down priority foes with the Arm Cannon for Zombies, or the Rocket Launcher for Noobs, dealing a high amount of explosive damage to targets. The Demolition can also wreak havoc on the battlefield with the frightening Mortar, raining down bombs from above. The Demolition, when needed to, is armed with an assault rifle and a sword. The Demolition has very high damage and area of effect, but lacklustre close range capabilities. The Medic The Medic class is one of the most popular classes along with the Recon. The Medic can burst down players in an instant using their shotgun, and is the only class that can revive someone via the Defibrillator. The Medic is also the only class that can use the Injector gadget (which makes mutants). The Defib can also shock someone at close range for an instant death. The Medic suffers from short range, and Recons or Suppliers can take it down easily. The Recon The Recon is the long ranged scout of the team. Armed with a sniper rifle and binoculars, the Recon is the most popular class in the game. The Sniper Rifle, or NAFT for Noobs is an EXTREMELY powerful gun. With a headshot, you lop the enemy's head off, killing them instantly and preventing them from being revived. This works with the rest of the rifles as long as you land your shots. The Binoculars are what makes the Recon a Recon. Using them allows you to see farther into the map and "spot" enemies, revealing their exact location with an orange arrow. You also get bonus exp for killing these enemies. The Recon suffers from lack of short range options - Being easily bursted down by a Supplier or Medic. The Supplier The Supplier is a powerful pick (LMG -MOUNTED-AND -LOADED!!!!!!!!). Armed with bulletproof vest and light machine gun, the Supplier can easily take down the toughest of foes. The Light Machine Gun can easily destroy waves upon waves of enemies without needing to reload. The bulletproof vest protects against the stray bullet that may hit you, and is a powerful combination with the Bulletproof Shield. Ammo boxes are good for your team and yourself, as they refill ammo with a single click. The Supplier is all around, but slow and vulnerable when firing their gun. A Recon or Medic lucky enough to catch them off guard may be all it takes to kill them. The Hero The Hero is a powerful giant or small Hero that will tied up your battle There is only 3 types of hero those are: Colossal N,Z Shark,Pyro Addict this hero equip with awesome skill that will make battle more instense than ever. You can only play this class with a hero message. To get this message You need to be lucky to be chosen by the game, there is a rare chance you will get this message when your team is losing The Heavy The Heavy is the most tankiest class in the game depending on armor wielding special weapons making him a menance to anyone on the battlefield. The Heavy Requires ''500 coins ''in order to deploy him. But the cost is worth it as most armors he can equip can make him invincible to damage but come with a downside of having limited durability ( If you receive enough damage your armor can leave a open hole to injure you), but some armors ( Example: Juggernaut armor ) trade protection for more or infinite durability allowing you to take more damage if you are lucky they dont shoot the exposed parts Category:Classes Category:Noobs Category:Zombies